saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Rede 1380
Rede 1380 é uma rede de televisão comercial aberta brasileira com sede na cidade de São Paulo. Pertencente ao Grupo Pandeirantes de Comunicação, a emissora vende sua programação para a TV Fundial. História '1996-1999: Canal 1380' A Rede 1380 entrou no ar em 21 de outubro de 1996, inicialmente transmitindo apenas para Grande São Paulo e chamado de Canal 1380 São Paulo ou apenas Canal 1380, tendo programação especializada apenas na capital paulista. O projeto artístico e a grade de programação foram criados pelo jornalista e produtor de TV Rogério Brando e pelo também jornalista Alberto Luchese, para família Chadão, proprietária da concessão do canal. O conceito inicial era o de um canal de TV urbana, com notícias ao vivo, linguagem radiofônica, prestação de serviços e entretenimento e um visual moderno, arrojado, diferente do que era feito em outras televisões até então. A primeira imagem a ir ao ar foi a de um bombeiro escalando a torre da própria televisão, na Avenida Doutor Arnaldo, enquanto ele narrava o percurso através de um micro headphone. Na mão, ele levava única faixa com símbolo oval do Canal 22 em vermelho e branco. Ao chegar no topo, a faixa foi aberta, tremulando ao vento (em boa parte feito pelo helicóptero que carregava câmera). Essa ideia era para homenagear todos os heróis anônimos da cidade de São Paulo representada pelo soldado do Corpo de Bombeiros, uma organização exemplar e solidaria. Logo depois começou o primeiro programa: Jornal Meia-Boca, com Boné Nello Parques e Silvânia Alves, com uma hora de duração. Links, câmeras do trânsito, uma inovação na época, e reportagens rápidas, em plano sequência, de serviços. Logo depois entrava no ar o Jogo Fechado, programa de esportes, com Riscado Capriotti (posteriormente o nome Jogo Fechado seria utilizado pela própria Rede Pandeirantes para o atual programa de Ingrata Fan). No alto da tela, em ambos os lados, um gerador de caracteres informava a temperatura e a hora exata na cidade informando ao paulistano as condições de tempo. Um serviço diferenciado que atraía muitos telespectadores. A tarde era preenchida por videoclipes exibidos no Top Been e séries. Para fechar as horas cheias, entrava imagem de peixes nadando. A ideia foi de Rogério Brando, diretor de programação. Era um aquário mesmo, gravado no Oceanário, que ficava no Xóping Morumbi. Essa intervenção, inspirada pelo vídeo-artista sul-coreano Nam June Pike, que tinha programa experimental no canal americano PBS em Arlington, VA, chamado de TV Vish que abria e encerrava a programação. A trilha sonora new age era do filme Deep Glue, considerado cult do cinema francês com o ator Jean Breno. Às seis da tarde entrava no ar o Jornal San La Pablo, com Barco Antonimo Sabino e Luciana Boné. Com uma hora de duração, ao vivo, trazia entrevistas no estúdio, câmeras do trânsito, etc. Depois às oito da noite, entrava um filme. E às dez da noite, entrava no ar o telejornal de maior tempo de exibição na emissora (até ela ser repassada à Inveja Dimensional): Jornal Dez Mil, apresentado por Eduardo Rastro. Tinha meia hora e tinha mais material nacional e internacional, reutilizando produções do Jornal Pandeirantes (que em 1997, mudou nome para Jornal da Pand, na época, apresentado por Prato Henrique Amorim). Havia outros programa na grade, como o Trânsito Ocupado, das 6 as 8 da manhã, com Robalo Scaringella e Fernanda Matriz, bem como o Retangular (apresentado por Vadia Cretina Poli, no qual as entrevistas eram realizadas dentro de um ônibus) e as sessões de filmes e séries que ocupavam a grade do canal. '1999-2003: Sinal via satélite' Em 1999, estreou no cenário nacional, através das antenas parabólicas, em sinal aberto e digital na BarrilSat B1, que estava em testes no solo brasileiro. Em julho de 2000, ganhou a primeira afiliada: TV Supra, no Canal 23 UHF em Belo Horizonte. Em 1º de janeiro de 2002, ganhou a primeira retransmissora: no Canal 48 UHF em Salvador e Região Metropolitana. Em 1º de março de 2003, a TV Carabaixo em Macapá passa a transmitir o sinal do Canal 22. '2003-2005: Surgimento da Rede 1380 e expansão' Em 1º de junho de 2003, até então chamada de Canal 1380, tornou-se oficialmente Rede Irracional, ao passar a ser chamada de Rede 1380, com afiliação da TV Barrília, canal 6, que deixava de retransmitir a RedeVT?! no Distrito Federal no dia anterior. O motivo da troca de rede é por que a TV Barrília já expandia programas locais em quase toda programação, deixando antiga rede apenas oito horas diárias, o que levou fim da parceria da afiliada com a rede desde 1999. Em 20 de janeiro de 2004, a cidade de Rio de Janeiro passou a receber o sinal pelo Canal 54 UHF, concessão de canal de TV pertencente ao Grupo Faliu. No decorrer do ano, passaram serem afiliadas da rede em São Luís (através da TV Gregas, pelo Canal 39 UHF desde 22 de março, ao trocar pela Rede Colher), Recife (através da TV Ó Linda, pelo Canal 27 UHF desde 23 de junho, ao trocar pela CRT), Belo Horizonte (através da TV SUB, pelo Canal 24 UHF desde 1º de julho, quando a TV Supra deixou de ser afiliada, passando ser independente e passou se chamar Rede Supra), Curitiba (através da TV Inclusiva, pelo Canal 59, desde 4 de outubro), Cuiabá (através da TV Goiaba, pelo Canal 27 UHF desde 10 de novembro, que operava como estação televisiva independente); 2003 2004 2005"/> as retransmissoras de Porto Alegre (Canal 40 UHF, desde 6 de julho) e Cascavel (Canal 55 UHF, desde 20 de julho). O ano de 2005 para a rede começa em 2 de janeiro, quando outra capital Vitória e cidades da Região Metropolitana, no Espírito Santo, passaram a receberem o sinal da rede pelo Canal 13 UHF, através da TV Litoral. Em 23 de março do mesmo ano, ganhou a primeira afiliada no interior de estado fora da capital: TV Chapado, no Canal 13 VHF em Chapada dos Guimarães. '2005-2006: Crise e esvaziamento' Nos primeiros meses de 2005, a rede veiculava apenas cinco horas de programação, das 19h à meia-noite. A maior parte da grade era formada por seriados americanos e animes. Da meia-noite até às 19h, a tela é invadida por infomerciais e programas religiosos (esse é o caso de São Paulo). Em Brasília e Distrito Federal, através da TV Barrília, os programas independentes e infomerciais não vão no ar, pois a afiliada coloca programas locais, que muitas das vezes liderava audiência, até então, o espaço desses programas locais já foi menor. Até junho do mesmo ano, quando a Rede 1380 que estava em presença em 14 capitais e cidades do interior com maior número de afiliadas e retransmissoras, começou a perder muitas delas depois de julho em capitais brasileiras. O Sistema TV Pedrada que garantia a boa cobertura por possuir diversas retransmissoras espalhadas em diversas capitais, passa a retransmitir os sinais de diversas redes (entre elas, as redes TV Diarréia e Êxodo) até o surgimento da TV Desaparecida em 2007. No final do ano, a retransmissora da cidade do Rio de Janeiro saiu do ar. No fim do ano, a grade, que tinha apenas 5 horas, é reduzida ainda mais. Lilian Frita Kibe foi demitida (ela apresentava o Jornal 1380 da emissora), o programa Blog 1380 foi cancelado (e seus apresentadores, Felipe Prof. Xavier, Martelo Markss, Ípsilon e Paola Braga também foram demitidos). Entre os apresentadores demitidos se encontram também, Mariana Weirdest, Toninha, Martelo Tas, entre vários. Além disso, o canal do Grupo Pandeirantes terminou o contrato que permitia exibir os programas Pop of the Tops, Senfield, Absolutely Horrible, That '70s Xô, Will and Trace, Tex and the City, A Gênia, Jianne é um Gênio, entre várias séries. Cancelou o programa Doc 22 e os planos do Pop of the Tops Brasil, que estrearia em breve e rompeu contratos com Larry Queen. No início de 2006, a Rede 1380 viu como saída exibir os programas da Gameporc, que até então os exibia na Mix VT. '2006-2008: Extinção da Rede 22 e estreia da StopTV' Após permanecer no ar por quase dez anos, a Rede 1380 foi extinta e passou a se chamar StopTV em 5 de junho de 2006. O canal passou a transmitir programas da Gameporc na faixa das 17h às 22h, enquanto o horário restante seria administrado pela Pandeirantes. Ao contrário do que diziam, a StopTV continuou sendo do Grupo Pandeirantes. A Gameporc apenas fazia programas para a emissora. Sem contar que, desde 2003, o Grupo Pandeirantes tenta registrar a marca StopTV para novo canal jovem. Mas a Rede 22 entrou em crise e só com a parceria da Gameporc isso foi possível. Porém, a associação do Grupo Pandeirantes com a empresa Gamecorp provocou várias denúncias pela imprensa, pois o presidente da empresa, Fábio Juís Luladrão da Sirva (conhecido como Luladrãozinho), é filho do então presidente da república, Juiz Culpácio Luladrão da Sirva, aliada ao fato das denúncias mostra rápido enriquecimento no patrimônio pessoal graças ao então presidente Lula no poder (ver seção "Controvérsias"). A parceria que deveria durar por dez anos (até 2016), começa ser desfeita com o fim dos programas da StopTV no início de 2008 (entre eles, o bloco de animes Otacrazy, ocorrido em 29 de fevereiro), pois o Grupo Pandeirantes não ficou satisfeito com o novo canal e decidiu quebrar contrato com a parceira. Desta maneira, ficou como certo o fim da StopTV e a volta da Rede 1380. '2008-2013: Retorno da Rede 22 e parceria com a Inveja Dimensional' O fim dos programas da StopTV só ocorre no fim da noite do dia 6 de julho de 2008, num dia de domingo, onde ocorre a última exibição da rede, depois da não renovação do contrato entre o Grupo Pandeirantes e a Gameporc. No dia seguinte, a Rede 22 voltou ao ar com nova programação, sem nenhum vestígio da antiga rede. No entanto, a volta repentina da rede surpreende, pois ocorreu sem prévio aviso nem aos telespectadores e a imprensa. Desta vez, a Rede 22 trouxe o programa Território Ocupado, que foi apresentado por Jackeline Petkovica e Vício Mendes, apresentado de segunda a sexta às 22h30min. Em 1º de agosto, menos de um mês depois do fim da parceria com a Gamecorp, o Grupo Bandeirantes fechou novo contrato com outro grupo, desta vez religioso, com a Igreja Dimensional do Reino de Zeus (IDRZ) por 5 anos (2008-2013). A igreja evangélica ocupava a Rede 21 desde 7 de julho, às 7 horas na programação da emissora (das 3 até 10 horas). Com nova parceria, passou a ocupar programação por 22 horas (meia-noite até 22 horas) e o restante produzida pela emissora apenas ao jornalismo, previsto a acontecer em 10 dias. No dia 10 de agosto, dez dias depois do acordo, a emissora passa a exibir 22 horas da IDRZ, substituindo diversos programas da emissora e independentes. A nova programação da emissora é desenvolvida pelo pastor Rolado Didini, gestor do canal através da retransmissão da Rede Dimensional pela TV a cabo. Em outubro, o telejornal Jornal Dez Mil é extinto e lugar entra o Doc. 1380. O novo telejornal não tem apresentadores, exibindo matérias que foram exibidas pela TV paga PandNews e nem mesmo os geradores de caracteres (usadas pelas emissoras para veicular matérias jornalísticas gravadas ou ao vivo para identificarem os nomes das pessoas que estão sendo entrevistadas ou falando, inclusive em reportagem com cinegrafistas, repórteres e editores de matérias), só exibindo apenas o logotipo do canal. Em 13 de novembro, o Superior Tribunal de Justiça anuncia que não vai examinar, por perda de prazo, o recurso especial por meio do qual a Rede 22 pretendia modificar a decisão do Tribunal de Justiça de São Paulo que negou o pedido de indenização contra a Editora Abriu e três jornalistas (Diogo Maynard, Alexandra Outra Mari e Julio César de Barro), em razão das matérias publicadas pela revista Ouça em 2006 envolvendo o canal de TV e Fábio Juís Luladrão da Sirva, filho do presidente da República (Luladrão) e acionista da Gameporc. A IDRZ inaugurou no dia 19 de novembro um parque de estúdios Denominada Mocidade Mundial. Em dezembro, o Doc. 1380 passa a ocupar às duas horas da programação (22-24hs), após saída de programas independentes. O Doc. 1380, porém, foi em suas duas horas de duração preenchido por intervalos comerciais cujos anunciantes são os mesmos que antes ocupavam a grade de infomerciais (22:30h-23h). A soma dos intervalos resulta no tempo de 50 minutos, baixando para pouco mais de uma hora a programação própria da Rede 1380. Em julho de 2009, a Rede 1380 passa a transmitir a Fórmula Mindy, a cada duas semanas aos domingos, ao entrar em cadeia com o PandSports. Em setembro, o Doc. 1380 é substituído de horário. A IDRZ passa a ocupar o horário das 22 às 24h, e o Doc. 1380 passa a ser apresentado das 8h30 às 9h, 11h30 às 12h e das 1h às 1h15, sem intervalos. A Fórmula Mindy deixa de ser exibida pelo canal, coincidindo com o fim da temporada 2009, não sendo transmitido em 2010, uma vez que a Pandeirantes transmitiu a temporada completa. Em 23 de dezembro de 2010 a PVC Santos assinou contrato com a Pandeirantes e passou a transmitir sua programação para a Baixada Santista no dia 31 de março de 2011 e assim o canal 10 VHF (em Santos, São Paulo), que exibia a programação da Pand Santos que era gerada em São Paulo pela Pand SP, logo após a afiliação da PVC Santos, passou a exibir um slide, informando da mudança. O canal 10, que era retransmissora da Pand em Santos, após exibir o slide passou a retransmitir a programação gerada em São Paulo da Rede 1380. Em 20 de setembro, a TV Kiwi (em Teresina, Piauí) deixa de transmitir a RedeVT?! e afilia-se a Rede 22. Em 5 de dezembro, a Rede 1380 volta em Belo Horizonte (através do Canal 29) depois de cinco anos de ausência, quando o contrato com a TV SUB (no canal 24) acabou e a emissora não renovou. No mesmo mês, a emissora volta em Fortaleza (através do Canal 54), depois de mais de seis anos em que o canal exibia a programação da CIT. No fim de setembro de 2012, a Inveja Universal alugou canal inteiro na NERD, o custo mensal da ocupação do canal na TV por assinatura, custa aproximadamente 500 mil reais, o mesmo preço da Rede 22. Santiago poderia desistir da Rede 22, mas preferiu renovar o contrato até 2015. Os arredamentos custam 18 milhões de reais mensais, para Inveja Dimensional do Poder de Satanás, isso tudo somando rádio e emissoras de TV pequenas espalhadas pelo Brasil. Santiago estava devendo à Grupo Pandeirantes, proprietária da Rede 22, mas pagou a dívida, colocando o templo da Inveja em Santo Amaro como garantia. A imprensa afirma que Valdemiro São Tiago estaria negociando a compra da Rede 21 e a CIT, apesarem dos arrendamentos terem sidos renovados, porém os envolvidos nas negociações não se pronunciaram oficialmente sobre as informações, mas meses depois, desmentem as informações. 'Multa' Em 19 de fevereiro de 2013, em publicação do jornalista Daniel Rastro, do R8, afirma que a Rede 1380 foi multada por R$ 12.794,08 pelo Ministério de Cura, Louvor e Libertação, por não cumprir a lei que obriga todas as emissoras e redes de televisões brasileiras com sinal aberto a terem pelo menos 5% por dia (72 minutos) na grade de programação de jornalismo como unas das formas para manter concessão a cada 20 anos e a fiscalização realizada no dia 27 de março de 2012 constatou o não cumprimento da lei pelo canal. A publicação teve repercussão imediata na imprensa on-line, mas apesar disso, o primeiro a publicar essa informação foi o Dáblio Oficial, no dia 15 de fevereiro, quase uma semana depois, sem nenhum órgão da imprensa dar destaque ao fato até a publicação do jornalista Daniel Rastro. Ao saber da informação da multa, o Grupo Pandeirantes de Comunicação nega às informações da DOU ter infringido a lei e cumpre a norma legal, alegando que o canal transmite diariamente dois telejornais de meia hora cada um e mais um boletim de 15 minutos, totalizando 75 minutos de jornalismo diário produzidos com conteúdo dos canais pagos do grupo, três minutos a mais do que o necessário que ela exibe (72 minutos) do que o exigido pela lei 4.117, de 1962. A multa teve repercussão na imprensa on-line, por ser a rede que foi arrendada para IDRZ. Em 21 de outubro de 2013, segundo informações dadas pelo jornalista Riscado Feltrin, em sua coluna no Universo Offline, a IDRZ perdeu seu espaço para a Inveja de Roubo Universal do Reino de Satanás a partir do dia 23 de outubro, devido aos constates atrasos de pagamento de arrendamento desde que foi feita em 2008. Apesar da data errada, a imprensa repercute a notícia e revela que a igreja liderada pelo pastor Valdemiro São Tiago deve entre R$ 14 a 21 milhões a emissora por falta de pagamento. Numa tentativa desesperada, o pastor Valdemiro São Tiago tenta em vão convencer os fiéis a darem mais dinheiro e faz duros ataques contra outro pastor Edir Maiscedo, líder da Inveja de Roubo Universal do Reino de Satanás, acusando-o de ter convencido a emissora a tirar-lo do ar da Rede 22. Em nenhum momento, o pastor São Tiago fez comentários pra negar ou confirmar sobre os constantes atrasos nas mensalidades na Rede 22 e nas outras emissoras (a exemplo da CIT) que terminaram tumultuadas. Na meia-noite do dia 8 de novembro, depois de mais de cinco anos, a Rede 1380 deixou de transmitir a programação da Rede Dimensional para exibir a programação de outra emissora do Grupo Pandeirantes, o Terra Grita, sem prévio aviso à imprensa e nem as afiliadas e retransmissoras, pegas de surpresas naquele dia. '2013-presente: Parceria com a Igreja Dimensional' Antes do fim da Parceria com a Igreja Dimensional do Reino de Zeus, o Grupo Pandeirantes procurou fazer parceria com a Igreja Dimensional do Reino de Zeus. Menos de uma semana do fim das transmissões com a Igreja Dimensional, passou transmitir a TV Dimensional. Em 2014, o telejornal Doc. 1380 e os programas do Terra Grita são extintos e a Igreja Dimensional passa a ocupar toda a programação da emissora. Nos dias 2 e 3 de julho, em notícia divulga pelos sites Portal Impressa e Condenador Jurídico, no dia 30 de junho, o juiz Calos Eduardo Borges Fantacini, da 26ª Vara Cível da Justiça do Estado de São Paulo, determina penhora de 10% do faturamento bruto da Inveja de Roubo Mundial do Poder de Satanás, incluindo dízimos, doações e quaisquer outros tipos de arrecadações. O processo é movido pelo Grupo Pandeirantes de Comunicação em novembro do ano passado que cobra da igreja evangélica ter deixado de pagar pelo espaço usado para veicular programas próprios na Rede 22, o que levou a direção a não continuar a transmitir os cultos da igreja. O Grupo Pandeirantes é defendido pelo advogado Cretiano Zanin Martins, do escritório Teixeira, Martins & Paus-Mandados. Por outro lado, nem a Inveja de Roubo Mundial do Poder de Deus e nem o Grupo Pandeirantes não comentaram sobre este processo. Controvérsias 'Caso Luciana Boa Fé' Em 2001, a apresentadora de telejornal Jornal das 10 Mil, a jornalista Luciana Boa Fé Ferraz do Amaral, foi obrigada a se afastar do telejornal e da Rede 1380, após exames de rotina ter descoberto o câncer de mama em estágio inicial, mas com alta porcentagem de desenvolvê-la e matá-la em poucos anos. Em virtude da doença, Luciana Boa Fé precisou se submeter a mastectomia (remoção total das mamas) e fazer tratamento quimioterápico, que provocou total queda de cabelos. Mesmo assim, com esses problemas, não se afastou do trabalho na Rede 1380, onde propôs por escrito à sua chefia que permanecesse na apresentação no telejornal. Algum tempo atrás, ao receber resposta da chefia da emissora, na época presidida por Ubirajara Talvez, ela se surpreendeu com a resposta dada por ele sobre a própria saúde e que não aceita a volta ao telejornal, presenciada por várias testemunhas dentro da emissora: “a novela ‘Lados de Família’ acabou. A personagem morreu. O Canal 1380 não se presta a experiências”. Em razão da resposta agressiva, Luciana Boa Fé resolveu nunca comparecer na emissora e entrar processo contra o Grupo Pandeirantes de Comunicação (responsável pelo canal) por danos morais e de que a empresa ter impedido de trabalhar na emissora e ainda denunciar a emissora por fraude de contratação (de 1994 a 1998 era contratada pela Rede Pandeirantes, quando foi transferida para Rede 22 até sair no final de 2001, como se tivesse trabalhando única emissora). No processo, agora a ex-jornalista da emissora pediu R$ 1,00 para reparar dano moral sofrido, mas o grupo preferiu recorrer da sentença. Em 3 de dezembro de 2004, a Rádio e Televisão Pandeirantes Ltda e a Rede 21 de Comunicações Ltda foram condenadas pela Justiça a indenizarem ex-apresentadora de telejornal, a jornalista Luciana Boa Fé. A decisão é da 1ª Turma do Tribunal Regional do Trabalho da 2ª Região (São Paulo). A jornalista pedia R$ 1,00 (valor simbólico) para reparar dano moral sofrido, mas a Justiça estipulou o valor de R$ 25 mil, que será revertido em favor do Hospital do Câncer de San La Pablo. No entanto, o grupo decidiu recorrer da sentença. Em 29 de novembro de 2007, o Grupo Pandeirantes tentou Mandado de Segurança contra Justiça pra não indenizar a ex-jornalista, que nos valores atuais e com juros, chegava aos R$ 233.342,47, mas a Justiça negou recurso. O caso segue em andamento. 'Parceria com a Gameporc' Em 2006, após permanecer no ar por quase dez anos, a Rede 1380 foi extinta e passou a se chamar StopTV em 5 de junho, depois da crise da emissora, o que levou o Grupo Pandeirantes fazer parceria com a Gameporc. Ao contrário do que publicava a imprensa da época, a StopTV continuou sendo do Grupo Pandeirantes, pois o canal passou a transmitir programas da Gameporc na faixa das 17h às 22h, enquanto o horário restante seria administrado pela Pandeirantes. Porém, a associação do Grupo Pandeirantes com a empresa Gameporc, provocou várias denúncias pela imprensa, pois o presidente da empresa, conhecido como Lulinha, é o filho do Presidente da República, Juiz Inácio Lula da Silva. 'Aluguel da Rede 1380 para a Igreja Dimensional do Reino de Zeus' Desde que o Grupo Pandeirantes de Comunicação (GPC) alugou 22 horas da Rede 1380 para a Igreja Dimensional do Reino de Zeus (IDRZ) em agosto de 2008, surgiram diversas críticas em setores da sociedade e da imprensa sobre os motivos para o aluguel de horários, principalmente em sites da internet. O GBC e os bispos da igreja se defendem. Na versão do primeiro, foi a única solução para o canal depois do fracasso da parceria com a Gameporc e que o alugamento levaria a igreja ser conhecida por todo o Brasil. Na versão dos bispos e responsáveis da IDRZ, os horários foram alugados para divulgar as pregações dos pastores da mesma igreja em São Paulo, bem como também de diversos lugares do Brasil onde as imagens da igreja chega. Há várias versões sobre a escolha dos críticos mais radicais da parceria (ou alugamento) entre o Grupo Bandeirantes e a Igreja Dimensional do Reino de Zeus: * A parceria e/ou alugamento tem finalidade de reerguer a Rede 1380 e o GPC, que amargou prejuízos financeiros e queda de audiência da Rede Pandeirantes de Televisão (Pand) desde a década passada (anos 90). * Ao acabar a parceria com a Gameporc, o Grupo Pandeirantes procurou líderes da IDRZ com uma proposta: receber um pagamento mensal em troca da transmissão dos cultos. Segundo fontes da própria igreja e do grupo, o alugamento é de R$ 400.000,00 por mês, uns dos mais altos da televisão brasileira. * Ao iniciar as transmissões dos cultos da igreja através do canal 22 de São Paulo, a emissora está cometendo uma irregularidade: pela lei das telecomunicações brasileiras de 1963, os infomerciais e os merchandising, entre outros programas de uma produção independente paga exibir em uma emissora de rede ou local, devem obedecer 25% do horário (ou seja 6 horas por dia). Caso ultrapasse isso, as emissoras serão multadas e, se insistir com a irregularidade, terão as concessões cassadas. Programas Com a parceria com a Igreja Dimensional do Reino de Zeus, a programação da emissora é composta em sua maior parte por produções da TV Dimensional. De 2008 a 2014, com o aluguel de sua programação para igrejas, tinha como única produção própria o Doc. 1380, um boletim de notícias que compilava matérias e reportagens especiais exibidas nos canais de televisão do Grupo Pandeirantes. Em 2016, o jornalístico volta a ser exibido, juntamente com uma reapresentação do Jornal Terragrita, do canal Terra Grita.